leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Katarina/Trivia
General * A framed portrait of Katarina can be seen in the game's Mac Version trailer. * Katarina - is one of five pairs of sibling champions (the others being - , - , - , and - ) * Katarina's dance references , via one of its portions ( 's old dance references the other). ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Katarina is one of few champions to feature two 'Champion Spotlights' due to significant gameplay changes (the others being , , , and ) * Katarina's name comes from Greek Αἰκατερίνα/η, possibly after Greek goddess ** Du Couteau (her family name) is French for "of the knife" ** She shared her namesake with ** She seemed to be influenced Katherina from by . *** (pronounced: ɕʉ͍̃mpo shoom-poh) comes from Sino-Japanese 瞬歩 "blink step". * On release Mercenary was her Classic skin. Quotes * Katarina is one of few champions to have had their voice actors changed (the others being , , , , and ) ** Katarina's old voice-over had a more angry tone. It can be listened to here. *** Her old taunt was "Remember, evil spelled backwards is live. No coincidence." *** Her old joke referenced . * references . * Loading the client, going to her champion page, selecting 'Abilities', and pressing will play a video where she says Skins ; * Her splash art shows her in mid- . ; * She was inspired by 'Swashbuckler Katarina' by 'ChiZ'. * She shares this theme with . ; * She celebrates the FIFA World Cup 2010. * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ; * She has her own taunt animation. * She shares this theme with . ; * This skin's name is a punning on the to warn pedestrians of incoming horse-drawn vehicles. * The one she is going to murder in the foreground might be . ; * This skin was released for the 2015 Lunar Revel. * It is a reference to , from the late . ** In the historical novel , Diaochan was fictionalized into Minister Wang Yun's adoptive daughter, sent to pit general Lü Bu against his superior Dong Zhuo, resulting in Dong's death at Lü's hand. ** Historically, she was an unnamed palace official, Diaochan 貂蟬 being only her title, after the "sable cicada" decorations on her hat; though incorporated into to Dong's household, she had an affair with Lü, inadvertently causing Dong's jealous rage & Lü's eventual betrayal. * She shares this theme with , , , , , , and . ; * She is from an alternate future in which she was cybernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative. ** being seen in the background indicates and his creations are also a part of this future. * If one tells they fight for 'ambition' she'll say the following: ** "We all bear the scars of our actions." ** "Sinister by choice." ** "Keep a sharp lookout for her." ** RWE7QDF Plasma Blades * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , and . ; * She celebrates the 2017 Harrowing. * She resembles the mutant known as . * She shares this theme with and . ** She is about to engage in a duel. Relations * Katarina is 's older sister while is their adopted 'little brother'. ** The sisters and the Blade's Shadow are members of Noxian noble house Du Couteau, whose head (General Marcus, Noxus' finest assassin) is missing and presumed dead. * It is implied, suspected, and speculated that Katarina and had/have feelings for each other.Garen and Katarina ** Then there are those who imply it to the point of confirmation: *** "Don't starve your heart, ! Let me deliver you to ." *** " live by a code that'll never let you get what you want. Let me take you to ." *** "No love is impossible, my god demands you follow desires." *** "Honor? Duty? Ha! What heart demands is all that matters." *** " finale will be a ." *** "The always-enchanting tale of - lovers." Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 FIFA World Cup Category:2010 Harrowing Category:2012 Snowdown Showdown Category:2015 Lunar Revel Category:2017 Harrowing